


Not Our Usual Game

by FarTooManyFandoms



Series: Not Our Usual Universe [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderfluid Tsukishima Kei, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Truth or Dare, like really really minor - Freeform, me? projecting? more likely than you think, minor manga spoilers, not great but im trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarTooManyFandoms/pseuds/FarTooManyFandoms
Summary: The Karasuno boy's volleyball team is staying a night at Daichi's house. Will they manage to keep things from descending into complete chaos?The short answer: no, not at all(Currently on hiatus)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Not Our Usual Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751962
Comments: 96
Kudos: 413





	1. Café Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third years and a couple second years get weird stares at a café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a rewrite. Enjoy! :)

"Hey, we should all spend the week together next week!" Koushi said randomly during their monthly third-year outing, startling Daichi and Asahi out of their conversation. "The whole team! We have the week off, so we could meet up, like, Wednesday, or something, and the team could spend a night or two!"

"Would Yachi and I be dragged into this?" Kiyoko questioned.

"Only if you want! We're leaving for college soon, so I thought that we should spend one last night together as a team!”

“You’re making it sound like someone’s going to die…” Asahi mumbled.

“Sounds like fun.” Daichi piped up.

“Don’t make it sound like you want someone to die, Daichi,” Kiyoko said.

“But what if I do?” He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Then I guess I should break up with you,” Koushi said, taking his hand back and crossing his arms, looking away from Daichi. “Don’t want to date a murderer.”

“You can’t leave me, Koushi, you’re all I’ve got!” He draped himself over his boyfriend, giving him puppy dog eyes.

“Do we mean nothing to you, bro!” Tanaka said, putting a hand on his shoulder, causing both Daichi and Koushi to jump, and eliciting a girly scream from the former. Koushi put a hand over his heart, as if to calm it, and took deep breaths.

“You can’t scare us like that, Tanaka!” Koushi exclaimed.

“I very much can scare you like that. I just did, didn’t I?”

Kiyoko could be heard giggling in the background, and Koushi spun to give her a very betrayed look. “How dare you! Conspiring with the enemy!”

“What can I say?-” Tanaka turned to flex his muscles. “-She couldn’t help but fall for my roguishly handsome charms.~”

“Do you even know what those words mean, Tanaka?”

“Do _you_ know what they mean, Suga?”

“Yes, I do. I am going to go to college to be a teacher, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Details, details. Why’d you invite us all out here anyway?”

“I had an idea I’d like to propose, and was in the middle of talking to these guys about it,-” He gestured to the other third years, and now Nishinoya, who was currently hanging off of Asahi, and making kissy faces at him, demanding a kiss. Asahi was blushing furiously at the public display of affection. “When you so rudely interrupted.”

“I dunno, it sounded like you were discussing murder to me.”

“What if that was the idea he was proposing?” Daichi said.

“Shit, you’re right. _Was_ that the idea you were proposing, Suga!”

Koushi laughed a deep laugh, and then, with a completely straight face, looked Tanaka in the eyes and said: “Maybe it was.” And even added a smirk, sufficiently creeping him out, and causing him to visibly shiver.

“You’re creepy, Suga. Damn.”

“That’s my goal!” He laughed once more, this time much purer, though coming after that comment made it sound that much creepier. “We were actually talking about getting together next week since we have it off. I was wondering if the team would be willing to spend a night together.”

“Sounds fun dude! Do you have a time yet?”

“Not quite yet. Haven’t even gotten these guys to agree to it.”

“Yachi said she’ll come,” Kiyoko poked her head up. “And she’s going to ask the boys if they can.”

“Shimizu, my queen! Marry me!” Tanaka proclaimed, loudly, getting down on one knee, and gesturing dramatically up to her.

“I’ll also attend.”

“I love it when she ignores me.”

“Tanaka, you’re drawing attention to our table. Stop.” Daichi said. There were, in fact, several on-lookers, who hurriedly looked away after being spotted.

“Sorry senpai.”

“Nishinoya, you don’t really fawn over Kiyoko anymore, why is that?” Daichi asked.

“I have Asahi now! He’s all I need.” He proudly announced.

“Noya… We weren’t going to tell anyone yet…” Asahi mumbled.

“Congrats!” They all said their own versions of at the same time, Tanka adding a _bro_ to the end, as usual. Asahi blushed and looked away. Nishinoya gave him a big kiss on the cheek, as he mumbled something about PDA, and how it was inappropriate.

“Hate to burst your bubble, Asahi,” Koushi said, “but we’ve kinda known this for a while. You haven’t been so secretive about it.”

“Yeah bro, your kisses during practice aren’t very discrete.”

“Oh…” Asahi said, looking down.

“I think Daichi was prompting you, dude. Trying to see if you’d admit it. If you didn’t admit it today, it’d definitely come out at the sleepover. Which one would you prefer?”

“Now… I guess…”

“Sorry, Asahi.” Daichi rubbed the back of his neck and gave the anxious teddy bear a reassuring smile.

“It’s ok…”

“Nuh-uh, what did we talk about, Asahi?” Koushi raised his eyebrows, and talked to him, almost, no, not almost, he was mothering him.

“‘You don’t say it’s ok when accepting an apology, because it’s not always ok… You say _thank you for the apology_ or _apology accepted._ ’”

“Right! So what are you going to say to Daichi?”

“Thank you for the apology?”

“Good. Now say it to him.”

“Thank- thank you for the apology.”

“You’re very welcome.” Daichi nodded, then turned to Koushi. “It’s no wonder you’re going to be an elementary school teacher. You’ve taught him so well. You’ll make a great mother.”

“Thank you~- What do you mean I’ll make a great mother?!” Koushi smacked Daichi on the back of the head, causing him to bow and apologize.

“Gomenasai.” (Hope I translated that right. If not, sorry.)

“One more thing regarding apologies, Asahi,” Koushi looked right at Daichi. “You don’t always have to accept them-”

“What!”

“-But in this case, I’ll be kind enough to accept the apology. He’ll just have to make it up to me later.” 

“Eww, we don’t need to hear about your sex life!” Tanaka exclaimed, shaking his head, and sticking his tongue out as if to rid it of a bad taste. Koushi gave Tanaka a slap on the back of his head, that looked and sounded like it hurt a lot. When he tried to apologize with a _sorry, Suga-senpai_ he simply turned his head away with a huff and crossed arms.

“Once more, stop drawing attention to our table!” Daichi scolded. Surely enough, heads were turned towards them once more. Some even had phones out, recording the experience, though once caught, everyone immediately turned away again.

“You’d make a good dad,” Koushi commented.

“Well, you’re welcome to call me daddy all night~” Daichi purred instinctively.

“Enough!” Kiyoko snapped. “You are all embarrassing us. We are supposed to be the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club! This is completely unacceptable behavior coming from it’s second and third years! You should not be speaking so vulgarly when we are representing our school, and our club. Daichi, you’re supposed to be the captain! This behavior is especially unbecoming of you. You too, Koushi. You’re our vice-captain and looking to be a teacher. How are you supposed to teach, much less get through college to be able to teach, when all you do is flirt with your boyfriend. And Tanaka! Your comments are far too loud and inappropriate. Don’t ask someone you aren’t even dating to marry you in front of a group of strangers, even if it’s something you do on a regular basis! Nishinoya, you are taking PDA _far_ too far. Get up off of Asahi and look respectful. Stop trying to get into his pants in public, you are clearly making him uncomfortable. Asahi, stand up for yourself more, you are not a baby! You are all members of a team that has made it to nationals! You have beat some of the hardest enemies to defeat. At the very least act your age!”

A shocked silence followed; the surrounding people stopping their conversations to watch these boys get their verbal lashing. They started murmurs of _oh wow_ and _she really laid into them._ All of the boys bowed, and apologized profusely, which Kiyoko accepted, but made them promise to never be so embarrassing in public again. Within seconds people could be heard typing away at their phones, posting videos and photos that would no doubt get back to them in the near future.

For now, they retreated home after deciding to talk this over with the whole team tomorrow at practice, and avoid embarrassing themselves further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA
> 
> This is unnecessary to read, but canon to the story. It is more mature, and borderline smut. I am uncomfortable writing smut, hence why I'm adding this to the end here, and not making it it's own chapter.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Daichi walked home with Koushi after the whole issue at the café. The silent tension between them was broken by Daichi, a few minutes into their walk.
> 
> “Hey, I’m sorry about back there.”
> 
> “Why?”
> 
> “It’s my fault Kiyoko yelled at us.”
> 
> “No, it isn’t. It’s all of our faults. We were all behaving inappropriately. No one of us is the only one to blame.”
> 
> “I guess you’re right.”
> 
> They arrived in front of Koushi’s house. Daichi checked the driveway and didn’t see any cars. He watched as Koushi unlocked the door. Once they had stepped inside, and the door was closed, Daichi slammed Koushi against it, pinning him, and eliciting a small gasp from him. He leaned forward and whispered in Koushi’s ear.
> 
> “Now, how am I going to make it up to you?”
> 
> Koushi wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.
> 
> “Why don’t you tell me.”
> 
> Koushi leaned forward, ever so slightly, and placed the gentlest kiss right on his lips. He kissed up his jaw and to the lobe of his ear. At this point, he stopped kissing and whispered in Daichi's ear.
> 
> “Daddy.”
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. It's Koushi's Goal to Fluster Daichi as Much as Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is quite a bit of dirty talk coming from Suga, so sorry about that. That is basically all this chapter is, so if you're uncomfortable with that, feel free to skip this chapter. There will be significantly less in upcoming chapters, don't worry. This chapter also puts a bit of context behind the KageHina, but it's not essential to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say I don't want to write smut, but then I go and write this, which definitely implies it. And the notes for last chapter. The next chapter will pick up on the day of the sleepover, and will be much more 'kid friendly'. About as kid friendly as this story is going to get. They're a bunch of high schoolers, what do you expect from them.

Koushi and Daichi walk to school together the next day, discussing plans for next week. They decided that having it at Koushi’s house would be the best course of action. They had talked to his parents when they got home, and after being yelled at to clean up their mess, they proposed the idea. They said they would need to check their schedules, and they’d get back to them on that soon. As for other details, like time and such, they decided to have it Wednesday from 5:00 pm to Thursday at the same time. They would provide dinner and entertainment, but bringing your own snacks and games will be encouraged.

They reached the gym for morning practice, and saw Hinata and Kageyama already there, and waiting in front of the club room.

“You two are here quite early,” Koushi commented.

“They’ve slowly been getting here earlier and earlier, haven’t you noticed?” Daichi said.

“Oh, you’re right. Now that I think about it, this isn’t the first time you’ve beaten us here.”

“Guess we’ve been getting faster!” Hinata announced. “We race here every morning, after all!”

“Yes, we know.” Koushi hummed as he unlocked the door to the club room. “You race with everything.”

“We’ve got to know who’s better!” Kageyama said, trying to push Hinata out of the doorway so he could get in first, practically yelling about how he’s _’gonna get in before you, dumbass’_ and Hinata retorting with his usual _’nuh-uh, I’m gonna get in first, bakageyama’_.

Koushi and Daichi laughed at their usual shenanigans and told them to just get in and close the door so they could all get changed. They quickly followed directions, Kageyama pushing Hinata back by pulling his hair, but, of course, raced to see who could dress down quicker. Hinata, who had suggested this race, started to blush, and apologize, but before he could manage to get any words out, Kageyama was already dressing down at top speed, which prompted him to follow suit. Kageyama won easily, given he had a head start, and dashed out the door, though Hinata was quickly right on his heels, forgetting to close the door while their senpais were still changing.

“Those idiots, I swear…” Koushi grumbled.

“It’s not good to swear, dear.” Koushi promptly whacked Daichi upside the head.

“You know what I mean. Besides, you were swearing plenty last night, you have no place to talk.”

“Koushi!” Daichi’s face reddened, and Koushi smiled smugly as he continued to change.

“You said that lots too.~”

Daichi was left with his mouth wide open as Koushi walked out of the club room.

“You might want to close that, or you’ll catch flies. Unless you want to put it to work at something else.~” He winked and shut the door behind him as he headed to the gym. 

“Quick club meeting in five! That includes our lovely managers!” Daichi announced once all of the members had made it to the gym. He had to take a moment to get his blush under control after Koushi had made such sexual comments, _flirting_ with him, if that could even be considered flirting, and then abandoned him. Left him there, now wanting him to top sometime. It’s both a blessing and a curse dating Sugawara Koushi, he decided, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“Alright,” Daichi said with a clap, once everyone had gathered. “As you all know, we have next week off. So, Suga and I have taken that opportunity to plan a team meet. Since it was his idea, I’ll step aside and let him explain.” Koushi stood up, setting his phone down on the floor, and pushing himself up with a grunt. 

“‘M getting old. Volleyball can only keep you in shape for so long.”

“You’re only eighteen, Suga-san, you’re not old!” Hinata said.

“Yeah, quit actin’ like you’re eighty already!” Tanaka added, with his giant toothy grin.

“Tanaka, quit bullying my vice-captain.” Daichi scolded, hiding his amusement, and noting Koushi was doing just as bad of a job at that as he most likely was.

“You mean your boyfriend.” Nishinoya corrected, leaving Koushi stunned, and Daichi laughing.

“Yes, that too. And here I thought you weren’t going to be problematic today.” Daichi was more amused than annoyed, a hint of laughter remaining in his voice, and his eyes still shining with mirth.

“Ya thought wrong!”

“I guess so!”

“Suga-san and Sawamura-san are dating?!” Hinata and Kageyama exclaim at the same time, shoving at each other, and then quickly removing all physical contact, perhaps realizing they were holding hands, and their faces reddened. Instead, they opted to prop themselves up on the ground, arms straight, and leaning as far forward as they could. In other words, they looked like seals. Despite this, they were still looking at the two in question with wide eyes. Daichi was willing to bet that if this was some sort of anime, they would definitely be animated with stars in their eyes.

Tsukishima, as if he were programmed, laughed at the freak duo. Well, more of a _tch_ , but it was probably as close to a laugh as they were going to get out of him. “You two truly are idiots if you couldn't see that! They are so glaringly, annoyingly, obviously gay. Though they’re nowhere near as bad as you two.” He kept his constant smug look on his face, Yamaguchi hanging off of him, instead of drifting behind him as usual, not-so-threateningly looming over Tsukishima’s subjects of torment. The hanging was most likely a product of them sitting, and therefore he couldn’t loom from behind his best friend, and their best friend status, though Daichi assumed there was more to their relationship than just best friends, or perhaps more was wanted. Either way, there was more to their relationship.

After being insulted, Hinata and Kageyama turned to gape and glare at Tsukishima, blood rushing to their face at the implication of them dating. Kageyama started insulting Tsukishima, (mostly calling him a dumbass, or a scrub) and Hinata was basically yelling at him, repeating _wanna fight? Wanna fight?_ over and over again. Tsukishima was, understandably, a bit taken aback at their sudden onslaught of insults and Hinata’s _wanna fight?_ ’s as they edged closer to him, and he scooted away, taking Yamaguchi with him, who was also feeling very threatened by the two, again, understandably.

The freak duo can be absolutely terrifying when pissed off. Hinata less so, and more plain annoying, but he can still get pretty serious. Frankly, Daichi would probably scream if suddenly faced with a squinting Hinata, mumbling threats while slowly encroaching in on his space

Koushi cleared his throat, and they all looked back to him. “Now that we have established that yes, Daichi and I are, in fact, dating. He is a wonderful boyfriend, in case you were wondering. His thighs are great, and-”

It was Daichi’s turn to clear his throat. His face was hot, and he was clearly awkward, and now all attention was on him, great. “Stay on topic?” He practically begged. “I doubt anyone here wants to hear about my thighs.”

“Your thighs _are_ great, Daichi.” Nishinoya said. “We all know that.” He got several nods and mmhms from various members of the team, agreeing that yes, Daichi’s thighs are amazing, they didn’t need his boyfriend to tell them that.

“I was actually going to go into detail about how I love-”

“Stay. On. Topic.” While he would have loved for Koushi to go into deep detail, now was not the time. He would have to remind him to tell him all about it this weekend.

“Yessir.” He said with a wink. This man was going to kill him. A couple members of the club snickered. He was so lucky for Asahi, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita, who rarely kicked up any dust. He could rely on them to not make comments about his thighs, or make pokes at Hinata and Kageyama’s obvious pining. At least, he thought he could, until he heard a low whistle from Narita, and Kinoshita giggling like a mad man. He gave them a cold glare, and they immediately straightened up. He sighed. Apparently, the only ones he could only depend on were Asahi and Ennoshita.

Asahi is a big baby, and Nishinoya still tried to eat his face off whenever they had a moment to themselves or even a moment where he thought the team’s backs were turned. Sometimes he wouldn’t even wait and jumped on Asahi, but he managed to get him off, mumbling something about the team seeing. Today, in the short amount of time they had been together, Nishinoya had been pretty good, sticking to simply sitting in his teddy bear of a boyfriend’s lap. He hoped that Asahi would get a bit better at denying his boyfriend kisses in the middle of practice. He would admit that he and Koushi could be disgusting. They shot a lot of dirty remarks back-and-forth, but they tried to keep it out of practice.

Ennoshita, on the other hand, was quite reliable and was definitely getting the spot of captain next year. He hadn’t let any relationships get in the way of practice. Daichi was actually unsure as to whether or not Ennoshita had actually been in a relationship, though he assumed so because there was a short period of time, a couple of weeks long, maybe, that he seemed a tad bit brighter than usual. It wasn’t that Ennoshita was unexpressive, or shared nothing of his personal life, he simply had never brought up any relationships, to any on the team, as far as he was aware.

Daichi was dragged out of his thoughts and realized he had spaced out while Koushi was talking when he mentioned his name. “Daichi has been a simply wonderful boyfriend and offered to host the sleepover since my parents aren’t allowing us to take over the house that day. So, next Wednesday, at five pm at Daichi’s. Remember to bring something. Snacks, drinks, or some form of entertainment, like board games or movies. No sneaking alcohol from parents, none of us are legally allowed to drink. If any of you even attempt to bully Asahi into buying beer again, you will be kicked from club activities the next week. Any questions or comments?”

After a moment of silence, coach Ukai dismissed them to practice, having them work on serves and receives. Everyone was clearly distracted by the idea of a team sleepover, but they made it through practice and the rest of the day. Evening practice went much smoother, playing three-on-threes. After practice, Daichi and Koushi made sure everyone had the necessary means to contact them, and all of the information, and went on their way.

“So why have you signed me up for hosting this?” Daichi asked on their way home.

“Ah, yeah. Sorry about that. My parents texted me saying that they didn’t want everyone messing up the house, and I assumed your parents would be fine with it. They usually are. You guys don’t have any plans, right?”

“Don’t think so. We’re headed to my place, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Anyways, I can ask them when they get home. Doubt they’re home yet, they both work pretty late.”

“I know, a real shame.~”

“Koushi. Save it.”

“But Daichi, I don’t wanna.~”

“We are almost home. You can wait a little longer to flirt.” 

Koushi swung their entwined hands back and forth. “You’re no fun.” He pouted.

“I am plenty of fun, Koushi,” They reached the door to Daichi’s house, and he managed to retrieve his hand from Koushi’s. He unlocked the door, and let his boyfriend in first, closing and relocking the door behind them. He walked up to Koushi and grabbed his chin, bringing his ear to his mouth, and whispered. “You’ve just got to learn to be patient.”


	3. Food is Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of domestic fluff, I'm sorry. I have a soft spot for couples being cute. As a currently single person, who has been in a total of three relationships, only one lasting more than a month, this may just be me venting my frustrations. I just want to be in a happy relationship that is full of cuddling and making each other breakfast, ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COVID-19 is dangerous, so stay safe! Don't forget to wash your hands regularly and try to keep from touching your face. Stay in contact with your friends and family if you're in quarantine, and find ways to keep yourself entertained. I've personally spent a lot of time reading and writing here, and looking at posts on Tumblr. I've also been posting there, if you'd like to check me out there at @never-enough-fandoms you can. I mainly post manga screenshots from Haikyuu and My Hero Academia, but I also have some art (though not much) and some text posts. I am also at @never-enough-fics also on Tumblr, which is where I’ll be leaving updates on my progress rewriting this mess, and writing other fics. I don't know when this turned into an advertisement, but stay healthy and stay sane!

Daichi managed to get his parents to agree to let them come over, and they even offered to leave the house for the weekend, regrettably, giving the team full reign. Koushi had come over the day before and spent the night. There were a couple of reasons as to why, but the most important one was so they could clean the house and buy some snacks. 

Koushi was still asleep, and clinging onto Daichi when he woke up. His right arm tossed over his waist, and his left under his own head. Daichi smiled, enjoying how peaceful his sweet boyfriend looked asleep. His usually quite vulgar mouth was drawn into a small smile, and his carefully styled hair a complete mess. He brushed a lock of his hair out of his face before planting a small kiss on his forehead. He stayed there for a moment, breathing in deeply, with his eyes closed, enjoying the smell of his own shampoo, replacing his usual scent. He carefully untangled himself from the blankets and Koushi, trying his hardest not to wake him, despite knowing how deep of a sleeper he was.

He quietly got up and put on a falling apart blue short-sleeved t-shirt and gray sweatpants - pajamas, which he forwent last night. He set aside his clothes he was planning on wearing that day; navy blue jeans and a gray sweater with GRYFFINDOR printed across the chest in red and gold English, along with the crest on the sleeve. He snuck out of his room, leaving the door open, and made his way to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

He hummed the first song that popped into his head as he bustled around the kitchen preparing breakfast. Miso soup. Rice. Omelette. Pancakes. Daichi knew that while Koushi enjoyed his traditional Japanese breakfasts, he also liked the sweeter American breakfasts that he got a taste of when they got a chance to visit America in their second year. He would admit that the breakfasts there were good, but they were too sweet for his taste. He stuck mostly to the scrambled eggs and hashbrowns. He found a recipe for pancakes and set to work.

Soon enough, Koushi was lured out of his room by the sweet scent of cooking pancakes. Daichi had gotten a few onto a plate, but he still had quite a bit of batter left. Koushi came up behind Daichi and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face into his shoulder. He sat there for a moment before looking up and resting his chin on Daichi’s shoulder.

“You’re makin’ me pancakes?” He asked sleepily, slurring his words. His eyes half-closed, and his whole body drooped with sleep. Daichi hummed in response and continued on with making the pancakes. “‘That’s nice o’ you.”

“I know you like them. When we had them in America your eyes lit up.” He chuckled. “Plus, you kept asking me to make them for weeks after we got back until I finally gave in.”

“I love your cooking, you know that.”

“I do. And I appreciate that you let me cook for you. My mom always insists on doing all the cooking, so I don’t ever really get to. It’s also fun making foreign food, and they always insist on traditional meals.”

“I know. Maybe you should make dinner for the team tonight. Make something foreign. Try hamburgers. Tanaka and Nishinoya really liked those.” 

“Hinata definitely seems like the type to enjoy them. I’m afraid Tsukishima would find them to be too messy though.”

“Maybe try pizza.”

“Still messy. Seems harder too.”

“Look up some American dinners then.” 

“From what I’ve heard, they typically eat dinners from all over the world. There are lots of different cultures.”

“That’s part of what I enjoy about America. There are so many different cultures from so many different places.” Koushi turned his head so his ear was pressed to Daichi’s shoulder. “I think it’d be interesting to move to America. It’s a completely unrealistic dream, but I’d like to move there someday. But it’s expensive, and I don’t know anyone there. It’s scary, ya know? It’d be fun, and interesting, but I’m not sure if I’d actually want to-”

“But it’s fun to dream about.” Daichi cut him off. “I totally get it. It’d be cool to become a chef, and I enjoy cooking, but it’s just a hobby. It’s not really something I actually want to do. I’m actually thinking about going into law enforcement.”

“That sounds scary.” Koushi squeezed Daichi and buried his face in his back before letting go of him completely, moving to his left and leaning on the counter.

“I guess, but knowing I’m keeping people safe is a great feeling.”

“You have made a wonderful captain, and I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful police officer.” He put a hand on Daichi’s shoulder and caught his eye, giving him a soft smile.

“Thank you, Koushi. That means so much to me.” They gave each other small smiles, before leaning in for a kiss. It was short but sweet, and when Koushi licked his lips he could taste a bit of batter left on Daichi’s lips that had transferred to his. His hand lingered on Daichi’s cheek before dropping to his side as he smiled. 

“You snuck batter.” He said before pressing another kiss to his lips, his smile refusing to fade.

“Mmhm. That a bad thing?” Daichi pulled away for a moment to flip the last pancake.

“Nah.” He decided, throwing his arms around his shoulder, and putting his head onto his other shoulder once more. “Unexpected though. The batter isn’t sweet.”

“No. I was just wondering if it tasted right. It did.”

“Good. I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, though.”

“Of course not,” Daichi said with a smile, and a peck on the nose. “Go sit, breakfast is ready.”

“Why can’t we eat in here?”

“I’d rather sit, Koushi. It’s more comfortable.”

“Alright, fine. The living room though.”

“Deal. Go sit.”

“Yes dear.~”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” Koushi gave Daichi a kiss on the cheek, and went and sat on the floor by the coffee table. He brought over their breakfast two dishes at a time. As soon as a plate was set in front of him, Koushi started digging in. He was a messy and quick eater, but it was endearing. His food got all over his face when he shoved a bite too big in his mouth. Not only was it too big, but also too hot. He hadn't let it cool properly, and now was trying to keep it off his tongue, blow on it, and chew, without spitting it out. It was quite… Endearing, almost. It was definitely funny, though, and Daichi couldn’t help but snort at the sight.

“Wa’u oo’in a? (Whatchu lookin’ at?)” Koushi said, defensively. Daichi, who had no way of knowing what he said, just laughed harder. Koushi practically glared a hole through him with how hard he was glaring. “A you ma’in un a me o’er ere? (Are you making fun of me over there?)” He continued, sassily. He finished chewing his ginormous bite and continued trying to activate his secret x-ray vision and use it on his poor, unsuspecting boyfriend. “You upset ‘cause your boyfriend eats a lot?”

“No, no, not at all,” Daichi said, catching his breath. “You put that huge mouth to good work after all.~”

“Hey!” Koushi smacked him upside the head. “No dirty talk at the table!”

“Are you just going to forget last Friday?”

“Yes! You need to focus on the matter at hand!” Koushi was adorably angry, and it sent the poor man back into a fit of laughter. Koushi huffed and went back to his food, secretly just as amused as Daichi, and was fighting back a smile. He couldn’t help it, though, when he stabbed his pancake with his fork, and burst into laughter, leaning his head back, letting it hit the cough. They both sat there, Daichi having fallen to the ground in a ball long ago, laughing until their sides hurt too much to move, and the food had nearly stopped steaming.

“We,” Daichi wheezed. “We should probably eat now. Before the food gets cold.”

“Only if you don’t mock my eating habits,” Koushi smirked.

“I swear, I won't.” He put a hand over his heart in mock oath and closed his eyes before slowly opening one to look at Koushi and devolving back into laughter. Koushi couldn’t help but laugh with Daichi, his laughter contagious. This time it only took them a moment to catch their breath this time, and they barely managed to not fall back into the same hole again. They eventually settled down on either side of the table, exchanging jokes and jabs, figuring out what to do while everyone was over, planning activities, and enjoying Daichi’s wonderful cooking.

Soon enough, they finished breakfast and cleaned up their dishes. They both ended up with soap on their faces, giggling. They made their way to the bathroom and took turns showering. While Daichi showered, Koushi brushed his teeth, washed his face, shaved, ect., and vice-versa. 

They took their time getting dressed. Daichi put on the outfit he had already set aside, while Koushi wore ripped jeans and a white t-shirt with a red flannel over top. They got all of their stuff together, keys, wallet, and phone, and headed out to buy snacks and ingredients for the meals they would have to provide for their gaggle of children.

Getting to the store was easy, being a short walk a few blocks down. The store itself, however, would prove to be a beast of its own that they would struggle to overcome.

In other words, Koushi gets distracted very easily, and department stores are filled with distractions. Pretty plants, interesting books, cool clothes, yummy looking food, you name it, he’s distracted by it. To keep him from wandering off, Daichi holds his hand. He also holds it because he wants to, it’s just a convenient excuse.

“Hey Dai?” Koushi asks, tugging on his sleeve. Daichi had let him go, and he’s looking at some games while Daichi is looking at snacks.

“Hmm?”

“Can we get this?” He brings out a game from behind his back. “Please?” Daichi looks over it, taking a look at the rules and the price.

“Sure.” He says with a sigh. He takes it from him and puts it in the basket along with the snacks. He grabs his hand once more, and they continue on their shopping trip. They manage to only pick up a few extra items, including, but not limited to, new shirts, gum, and candy Daichi hates, but Koushi loves. Koushi also insists on going out for lunch, so they stop by a ramen place.

“Ar’ta a inno’i’a a’ ey’ ou’n om (Narita and Kinoshita said they couldn't come)” Koushi said, setting down his phone, his mouth still full of ramen.

“Babe, I can’t understand you.”

Koushi took a moment, holding a finger up, and finishing chewing (mostly) before speaking again. “Narita and Kinoshita texted me saying they couldn’t come.”

“Oh, alright. That’s too bad.”

“Two less monsters to deal with.”

“Koushi!”

“What, you know it’s true!”

They made it back home around two, having spent much longer at the store then intended, along with the extra stop for lunch. As soon as they reach home, Koushi plops himself down on the couch with a sigh and a smile. Daichi makes his way to the kitchen to drop off the snacks, and then to the laundry room to wash the clothes. He runs a load of laundry with the new shirts and some dirty clothes. He hums a song, that he realizes halfway through it, was playing at the store. He continues humming, and even starting singing, as he cleans up the house, getting it ready for their guests. Daichi gets Koushi to help very reluctantly, bribing him with cuddles, kisses, and a movie. He agrees on the condition that it’s a horror movie, and this time it’s Daichi who agrees begrudgingly.

They manage to get the house to a decent point before the doorbell rings, and Daichi answers it with a _‘coming!’_

“Hey, excuse the intrusion,” Ennoshita says, tiredly, as he enters, kicking off his shoes.

“You look exhausted, what’s wrong?” Daichi asked, worriedly.

“Couldn’t get a good night’s sleep last night. I’m fine.” Bags and dark circles were visible under his eyes. He handed a movie to Koushi, who went off to set it in the living room.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?”

“Doesn’t matter.” He sat down in the comfy chair with a sigh.

“Alright. Why are you early?” 

“It’s better early than late.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t answer the question.”

“I like being early, you know this.”

“I guess so,” Daichi said with a sigh. Koushi brought over a blanket and told him to get some rest. Ennoshita thanked him, and took his advice, immediately falling asleep in the chair, wrapped up in the blanket. Koushi and Daichi snickered at their friend and chided him for not sleeping properly, before returning to tidying the house.


	4. Snacks, Snacks, Snacks

Shimizu- Kiyoko? Hitoka wasn’t entirely sure what to call her anymore, after what had happened between them. She wasn’t entirely sure what the nature of their relationship was either, or why her senpai had invited her to come over before the sleepover, and then take her shopping. Kiyoko had been kind enough to paint her nails for her after she had confessed that she didn’t know how, and now they were shopping for snacks to bring to the sleepover together. She picked out a snack and showed it to Hitoka.

“What about this one?” It was a bag of gummy worms, that were coated in sugar. “I thought you might like them.”

That comment caught Hitoka off-guard, causing her to blush and stutter. “Uh, y-yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah! Sounds good!”

“Are you sure?” She cocked her head. “You said yeah four times.”

“Yeah, I’m sure, I’m fine, sure, uh, yeah. Yes.” She managed to stammer out. Her condition worsened when she laughed. Her laugh was beautiful. It made Hitoka’s heart stop, and she was sure that it made it start again

“Well alright then.” She put them in the basket that was hanging from her arm. She didn’t even look as she rested her wrist on the edge of the basket before letting the gummy worms fall in.

The rest of the trip continued like this. The older girl, who Hitoka still wasn’t sure what to call, talking to Hitoka, and in turn, Hitoka embarrassed herself. She would receive a sweet smile or laugh, and she would feel like she was in heaven. By the end of the trip, Hitoka was as red as a tomato and thoroughly embarrassed. The first year's group chat had certainly heard plenty of her panic, and she was sure Tsukishima was relishing in her pain.

Soon enough they made it to Sawamura’s house, hand in hand, and rang the doorbell. They could hear music coming from within, and Kageyama and Hinata yelling at each other, which surprised neither of them. A moment passed and Kiyoko - she had decided that was what she was going to call her - squeezed her hand before letting go. Sawamura quickly came to the door, Tanaka and Nishinoya tailing behind him and Sugawara.

“Hey, come in, I’m sorry about how messy it’s gotten, I swear we cleaned before anyone came over.”

“It’s fine. Excuse the intrusion.” Kiyoko called out.

“Excuse the intrusion!” Hitoka said, popping out from behind Kiyoko. They both handed over the bags they had been holding filled with snacks. The boys gawked at both the amount of snacks and Kiyoko, whose hair Hitoka had done. It was a simple loose braid that sat on her left shoulder, despite having been done down the back. Hitoka thought she looked stunning and was quite proud of her work.

She dragged her eyes away from Kiyoko and took in her surroundings. Straight in front of her was the living room. Yamaguchi was sitting on the far end of the couch, legs pulled up to his chest, and Tsukishima’s headphones on. He had his eyes closed, but he was still awake. She saw them flicker open every so often and glance around. Tsukishima was laying down on the couch, propping himself up on the arm. He was poking fun at Kageyama and Hinata, who were also yelling insults at each other. They weren’t so much as insulting each other as they were complimenting each other, thinly veiled as insults. 

Ennoshita was asleep in an armchair, covered in a blanket, though he seemed to be waking up. Azumane was nowhere to be seen, and Sugawara had disappeared after taking their snacks and putting them in the kitchen. Nishinoya was eating away at the chips, and scrolling on his phone. Tanaka was annoying Kiyoko with questions, but she completely ignored him, in favor of asking Hitoka where she wanted to sit. She chose to sit next to the table, closest to the door. There were already some bowls of snacks on the table, and some plastic cups filled with drinks, and the name of the person who was drinking it on the side. Sawamura had offered them both some soda, but they just asked for some water. He went to the kitchen, which she noted was in the same area. It was next to the door, with a wall up separating the entrance from the kitchen. There was a part of the counter that jutted out, and had more snacks and drinks sitting on it, along with games that the others had presumably brought.

Sugawara and Azumane slipped back into the room, mostly unnoticed. Hitoka noticed that Nishinoya’s eyes had practically lit up when they entered. He hurriedly beckoned Azumane over to sit with him, and when he did, he engulfed him in a hug. Sugawara talked to Sawamura for a moment before disappearing down the hall, and into the first room on the right.

Sawamura clapped twice to get everyone’s attention. “Alright, settle down, find a spot to sit. Tsukishima, scootch over.” He stood in front of Tsukishima until he moved down to sit next to Yamaguchi, who handed his headphones back to him. He set them around his neck and looked startled when Sawamura sat down right next to him, instead of the spot at the end. “Narita and Kinoshita have contacted us, telling us that they won't be able to make it, so since everyone is here, we will be starting on our activities.”

At this point, Sugawara returned, and handed a small box to Sawamura, and gave him a small kiss on the lips before sitting down in the empty spot next to him. The team was grossed out by this show of affection, and went _’ewwwwww’_ and _’get a room!’_. The most notable of the booing was Hinata’s, who said that it was like seeing parents kiss. Everyone laughed at that and agreed with him.

Sawamura clapped once more to grab everyone's attention. “We have several activities planned for tonight, but the first is a card game.” He set a card game called Uno down onto the table. “I’ll explain the rules. Everyone starts with seven cards. The rest of the deck is set on the table, with one card face up next to it. We will go in a circle clockwise, and if you have a card that is the same number or color as the one on the table, you’ll set it on top. If you don’t have a card that matches, then you draw a card. 

“The goal of the game is to get down to no cards. When you are down to one card, you call uno, which is one in Spanish, for those who don’t know. If you fail to call uno, and someone else calls it for you, you are forced to draw four cards. There are wild cards that you can set down at any time and allow you to change the color to one of your choice. There are also +2 and +4 cards that force the next player to draw that number of cards. There are skip cards that skip the next person, and reverse cards, which reverse the order in which we set down cards. Do you all understand?”


	5. The First Set

“Do you all understand?” He received varying answers, but shrugged them all off with a _’we can learn as we go!’_. Sawamura shuffled the cards and dealt them, seven a player. He set the deck on the table face down and flipped the top card over, setting it next to the deck. “Tsukishima will go first." 

He leaned back on the couch and looked at his cards. A red three, blue five, green six, red two, yellow four, green seven, and a red ~~six~~ nine. He looked at the card on the table. A yellow three. He set down the red three. 

“My turn, right?” Tadashi asked. Sawamura gave him a nod, and he set down a red five.

Ennoshita looked through his cards for a moment, turning some upside-down, though he supposed if they were being flipped, they were probably upside-down to begin with, so upside-up? That didn’t sound quite right, but he’d roll with it. It didn’t really matter anyway. What does matter is that he placed a red eight. Tanka a red, and Asahi too. Nishinoya changed it to blue briefly, but Hinata quickly changed it back after checking that he was allowed to do that. Kei noticed his senpai next to him getting particularly upset. Could it be he didn’t have a red? Probably, and that would suck for him, but be better for his own good in the long run.

Eventually, it got around to Sugawara, and he must have noticed his boyfriend’s foul mood too, because he gave him a particularly poison-laced smile before placing down a red seven with a _’your turn, Babe.’_. This left Sawamura steaming. He managed to collect himself after a moment, but that look of fury didn’t go unnoticed. Sawamura took a deep breath, and ‘looked’ through his cards. He had noticed him glancing at them so much, that it would surprise him if he didn’t already have them memorized. He bared his teeth in the least smile looking smile he’s ever seen from a human, and said: ‘Oh, darn, no reds or sevens, guess I’ll have to draw!’ He even slapped his knee at the ‘oh darn’, really digging in how sarcastic he was. He drew a card. And then another. And another. And another, until he had finally drawn a whopping seventeen cards. 

A few more rounds passed, and Sawamura had managed to wrack up twenty-seven cards. His last turn he had drawn a mere ten cards, but he still held a large part of the deck. Kei looked at his cards and smirked. He had three cards in his hand. A green nine, a yellow three, and a red two remaining from the beginning of the game. The card Sawamura had played was a red four. He only had one choice. He thumbed at his cards for a moment, hovering over two different ones, the yellow and the red, before ‘settling’ on the red two. The moment he set it down, Sawamura rioted. 

“God fucking damn it!” He exclaimed. His eyes widened, apparently just as shocked that he said that as everyone else. Sugawara gave him a gentle smile, and took his hand. Sawamura turned to look at him, and they made eye contact.

“Do you need me to kiss it better?” He asked in the gentlest voice he could muster, which was pretty gentle.

Sawamura looked like he was going to scream. The rest of the team was visibly trying not to laugh. He retracted his hand and violently set his cards down on the table. He leaned forward, with his head in his hands, then ran his hands through his hair, leaning back against the couch, taking deep breaths. He sat back up again and calmed down. He turned and looked Sugawara in the eye, and took his hand in his, and gave him the nicest smile he could muster.

"Koushi, dear, darling, my love, the light of my life," he put specific emphasis on those last words. "Will you please shut the fuck up."

The rest of the team was laughing at this point, a select few ~~_Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata_~~ were even doubled over, clutching their stomachs from laughing so much.

"You'll have to make me." Sawamura took that as a challenge.

The two went back and forth with their banter like this for a while, until Sawamura might have overstepped a little, and opened up a whole new box of teasing material.

“Bite me.” Sugawara snapped, gnashing his teeth to emphasize his point.

"That's kinky, Koushi."

"You'd know all about kinks, wouldn't you, Dai." He winked.

"You're not much better yourself, Kitten."

At this, the team shut up. They had previously all been laughing at their bickering - excluding Azumane - but they apparently knew better than to comment on this. Sawamura watched with a smirk on his face as Sugawara's face went from pink to a deep red, and he struggled to come up with a response. There was a short, slightly awkward silence, as Sawamura stopped and thought for a moment. 

"Kitten, huh? That's kinky." Tanaka said, breaking the silence that followed the captain's previous statement. He and Kei were going to have a field day with this.

"Really? I didn't realize." Sugawara retorted, face still on fire.

There was another awkward silence before a throat was cleared.

"So, um… Why don’t we play the game, instead of kink-shaming Koushi and Daichi?" Azumane said, trying his best to change the subject away from Sugawara’s predicament. He glanced around the room, and everyone got the memo. 

“Aww, but it was fun teasing him!” Everyone except Tanaka, apparently. Ennoshita shot him a disappointed look that shut him right up. ~~_He must have The Mom Touch™_~~. “Alright, fine, I’ll stop. Let’s play another game then, this one’s getting boring. Whatcha wanna do, ya kinky bas-” Before he could finish his sentence, Ennoshita clapped his hand over his mouth, keeping him from embarrassing Sugawara and Sawamura further.

“Let’s play a sleepover game!” Shōyō suggested, trying to keep the situation from escalating further.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Sugawara clapped his hands together aggressively, causing Shōyō, Yachi, and a few other members of the team to jump. His words dripped with poison, practically daring Tanaka to say another word, and glared daggers at him. It created quite the scary mental image for Shōyō. Sugawara, a blade pressed up against Tanaka’s throat, handing him a poisoned drink and telling him to drink it, smiling that smile. “What about… Never Have I Ever!

“You probably all know the rules already, but I’ll reiterate just in case. Someone will say something they haven’t done, and if you have done that thing, you put a finger down. If you haven’t, you keep a finger up. Last one with fingers up wins!”

“Sounds good!” Yamaguchi said, out of nowhere. He had previously been leaning back on the couch, half behind Tsukishima, who was leaning forward, and _very_ invested in the chaos. Yamaguchi certainly looked much more interested at the prospect of something other than uno, which was getting boring. Tsukishima had leaned back, disinterested now that he couldn’t beat Sawamura at a game.

“I’ll go first,” Kageyama offered, which was unexpected. “Never have I ever been in a relationship.”

“Whaa?! I would’ve expected that girls were throwing themselves at your feet in middle school!” He blurted. He had almost spilled that he thought Kageyama was cool. He was quite surprised that he hadn’t been in a relationship before. Kageyama was cool, and pretty, and pretty cool. Why didn’t people want to date him? Come to think of it, he had seen Kageyama get at least three confessions this year, and he had rejected every single one of them. He had assumed at the time that it was because he had a girlfriend, but apparently not. He vaguely noticed everyone else putting a finger down, aside from the girls. He kept his own up.

“We-well I haven’t been in a relationship, ok!” Kageyama’s face went beet-red, and Shōyō worried for a minute that he had crossed a line. He, himself flushed slightly and opened his mouth to apologize when Kiyoko spoke.

“My turn, right?” Asahi nodded, and she continued. “Never have I ever failed a test.”

Kageyama and Shōyō protested, but they both put down a finger. Tanaka and Nishinoya also put down fingers, which, no offense to them, was expected. What wasn’t expected, however, was when both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima put down a finger.

“You two?” Sawamura asked. “Why?”

“Ah, well, usually we have study sessions the night before the test, but Tsukki had gotten sick - his brother was sick or something, doesn’t matter - so we couldn’t study together. I ended up failing, ‘cause I’m not great at studying on my own, and Tsukki wasn’t able to make it to the test at all and automatically failed. He took it once he recovered, and got a score of 98. I only got a score of 76 though.” Yamaguchi said.

“That’s still a good score!” Sugawara insisted. 

“Could be better,” He shrugged. “Yachi, onto you.”

“Alright! Never have I ever… Had dark hair!” She got everyone but Shōyō, Sugawara, and Tsukishima to put a finger down.

“Not fair!” Nishinoya pouted. “There’s only, like, three of you!”

“Isn’t that the point?” Yachi asked. “To get as many people to put down a finger as possible. A last man standing sort of thing, right?”

Nishinoya huffed and turned to Azumane, looking for support. Instead, he got a meek smile. “She’s right, Yuu.”

“Whatever…” He trailed off. “...Can I have a kiss?”

“We’re in front of the whole team, Yuu.”

“Hasn’t bothered you before.”

His cheeks flushed, and he mumbled an _‘Alright. Just one, though.’_

Before Shōyō witnessed anything, however, a hand clapped over his eyes. He heard ‘ewwwws’ from… someone, he wasn’t quite sure, though it was probably Tanaka. He tried to pry the hand away, presumably Kageyama’s, and was met with it just pressing harder. Of course, being Hinata Shōyō, he protested.

“I’m older than you, I can handle seeing people kiss!”

“But you don’t need to, dumbass!”

“What if I wanted to?”

“That’d be weird!”

“So what?”

“Being weird is bad, dumbass!”

“Then why are you so weird!”

Shōyō continued to pry at Kageyama’s hand. He had been pushed to the ground somewhere along the way, making it that much harder to get his hand away from his eyes. He could feel Kageyama straddling him, and heat rose to his face.

“I’m not weird, weirdo!” His hands were now on Shōyō’s upper arms, no longer blinding him, simply keeping him pinned.

“You’re the weirdo, not me!”

“I’m not a weirdo!”

“Weirdo, weirdo!” He stuck his tongue out at Kageyama and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them because that did not help to distract him from Kageyama straddling him, and his hands sliding up his arms to his wrists, and he was already so close, why is he getting closer! He knew he liked Kageyama, but this was… different.

“I am... not…” He watched as Kageyama's face started to redden as he realized what position they were in. Great, so he would lean back now, apologize, and pretend nothing happened. He wasn’t going to fuel Shōyō’s crush anymore, or give him hope that he might like him back, he’d just back off and call him a dumbass, and the rest of the night would go on with Tsukishima teased them profusely at how close they’d been to kissing, and they’d both say they felt nothing fo the other, and only Shōyō would be lying.

But that didn’t happen. Kageyama kept drifting closer, so he mumbled a _’Weirdo...’_ , to which he got a _’Not…’_ Kageyama’s hands were no longer on his wrists, ~~though Shōyō’s arms were still above his head, and he had to admit, he hadn’t minded Kageyama’s hands there.~~ instead, his forearms were on either side of his head, and he couldn't help but stare into Kageyama’s stormy blue eyes and think that they were absurdly pretty. They looked like a stormy ocean, and he felt like he could stare into them for hours.

Kageyama was getting closer, and, oh, he needed this interaction over with.

 _”Coward.”_ He whispered.


	6. Tease the children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka and Tsukishima tease the others as much as possible, and Tsukishima avoids being teased himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Current score-
> 
> Daichi- Two down  
> Suga- One down  
> Asahi- Two down  
> Kiyoko- One down  
> Tanaka- Three down  
> Enno- Two down  
> Noya- Three down  
> Hinata- One down  
> Tobio- Two down  
> Tsukki- Two down  
> Yamaguchi- Three down  
> Yachi- None down
> 
> Feel free to correct me if you were keeping score!

Kageyama was getting closer, and, oh, he needed this interaction over with. He whispered a _’Coward’_ before pulling him down into a kiss. He felt Kageyama melt into him, and immediately pushed him off because, while he loved every second of it, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep from fucking him then and there if he didn’t.

The only reason Shōyō didn’t regret his very existence after that was simply due to the fact that Kageyama had kissed him back. He had gotten his hopes up, and Shōyō’s mind started running. First, of course, sex, and how great that would be (he's a teenager, what do you expect of him). Secondly, smaller things. Getting kisses after games, feeding each other lunch, stealing his clothes, and maybe, eventually, waking up to see his face first thing in the morning. He had to remind himself that they weren’t actually dating yet; he hadn’t even asked him out yet!

He was dragged out of his thoughts and reminded where he was by Sugawara and Sawamura’s laughing, though a good majority of the team sat in fairly awkward silence. Tanaka and Nishinoya whooped, and applauded. _’You get that ass, Hinata!’_ _’Look at our baby go, getting himself a boyfriend. He’s all grown up!’_

Ennoshita cut through the noise following their heated kiss, clearing his throat. “Alright, I think there’s been enough sexual tension tonight. How about we continue the game?”

“Great idea!” Shōyō practically yelled, his voice wavering and cracking. He felt like he sounded like his voice was going through an old radio. Kageyama nodded violently in agreement, his face red. Shōyō’s was probably just as bad, but he ignored it.

“Alright, lovebirds,” Tanaka laughed, winking at them. “It’s your turn, Kitten.”

Sugawara glared daggers at him before speaking. Shōyō drowned out the noise and let himself think, processing just enough to know when to put down a finger. (He ended up with one more down at Sugawara’s saying he’d never had his first kiss with someone in front of a large group of people, though Sugawara put one down himself, along with Kageyama, Yachi, Kiyoko, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima.) He thought mostly about feelings. His feelings towards Kageyama, Kageyama’s possible feelings towards him, If he wanted to act on his feelings or just let himself pine for a while. If he stayed silent, would Kageyama mention something? Did Kageyama even want this to go anywhere? He was worried that he wouldn’t; that he didn’t even like him back, despite that kiss saying otherwise.

“Never have I ever embarrassed myself as much as those four-” He nodded to Shōyō, Kageyama, Sugawara, and Sawamura. “-have tonight.” Shōyō tuned back in, in an attempt to not fall down a hole of depression and anxiety, and caught Tsukishima’s last turn.

 _“Hey! Rude!”_ He was about to yell before Yamaguchi spoke up. Arguing with Tsukishima would definitely be a great way to take his mind off of that, but hearing Yamaguchi stand up to his best friend? Oh, that’s entertainment to last him a lifetime. He momentarily wished he had a relationship that close with someone, but he brushed that aside. Now was not the time to get depressed.

“Lies! Remember back when we were ten and-”

“Shut up, Tadashi. You know we don’t talk about that.” He said, putting down a finger.

“I wanna know!” Tanaka, ever the gossip girl, said.

“No.”

“Tsukki, it happened years ago. I fully support-”

“I said no, Tadashi. I don’t want to talk about it. Drop it.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

“I won’t push it, I guess,” Tanaka leaned back in his seat with a glare. “But don’t think I’ll forget.”

“It’s doubtful you will, sadly. Tadashi, it’s your turn,” Shōyō noticed how his face and voice got the slightest bit softer when he talked to Yamaguchi. In fact, he’s been noticing little things between them all year. He may be barely passing most of his classes, but he isn’t an idiot. (He _was_ an idiot when it came to his own love life, and he would never notice the countless people he had under his spell of adorable pureness, but we’ll brush that under the rug for now.) He wasn’t quite sure if they were together or not, but he knew they definitely like each other.

“Um, alright then… Never have I ever…”

“Been so embarrassed to be friends with these people?” Tsukishima suggested, ever so helpfully.

“N-no! No, no nononono, that’s not what I was going to say-”

“Aww, Tsukki, you consider us friends!” Nishinoya cooed.

“Don’t call me that. And no, I meant that Tadashi considers you friends. Never said I did.”

“Tsukki, can I say what I was going to say now?”

Tsukishima sighed. “... go ahead, Tadashi.”

“Thank you,” He smiled. “Never have I ever been to a sleepover as large as this one that wasn’t one of our training camps.” Shōyō put his finger down, along with Sugawara, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kiyoko, and Yachi.

“My turn?” Ennoshita quickly confirmed, receiving a nod from Daichi. “Never have I ever spent a night at a friend’s house before.” Everyone else put a finger down (aside from Kageyama and Tsukishima), a little shocked and surprised.

“You live a boring life, bruh!” Tanaka said.

“Yeah, I guess,” He rubbed the back of his neck, and leant forward, curling in on himself. “My parents have always been protective of me. The only real reason they let me come to this is because it’s technically a club activity,” He let out a small laugh. “It’s really kinda sad.”

“Dude, you ok?” He looked worriedly at Ennoshita, putting a hand on his back.

Ennoshita sighed and straightened back up, stretching. “I’m fine, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“I guess.”

“If you wanna talk about it, I’m always right here for you, dude. You can talk to me whenever.”

“Thanks,” 

Shōyō thought he was seeing things when he spotted a small blush creeping onto Ennoshita’s face, but it got slightly brighter when Tanaka gave him a huge smile and a clap on the back, and that confirmed for him that he wasn’t hallucinating.

“Right, my turn!” Tanaka announced. “Never have I ever had an embarrassing nickname like Kitten over there.”

Sugawara continued the glare that’s been directed at Tanaka for quite a while now, and was definitely going to leave at the very least some faint wrinkles for a while where his brow was furrowed. Nevertheless, he put down his finger, and watched as Kageyama did the same. This got some looks, a few of which were directed at Shōyō, who played innocent. He assumed Kageyama found being called ‘Bakageyama’ embarrassing, but instead he explained that he found being called ‘King of the Court’ to be very embarrassing.

“Never have I ever… been shorter than 180 centimeters in the last week,” Asahi said, and everyone aside from Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi put down fingers.

Nishinoya looked up at his boyfriend, and gave him a betrayed look. Shōyō could see instant regret in Azumane’s eyes. Nishinoya pouted and looked away. “Not fair, showing off your height. You’re a giant!” He mumbled.

“You can come sit with me, Nishinoya-senpai!” Shōyō suggested, patting the empty space next to him. “We can be under-average height together!”

Nishinoya’s eyes shone at being called senpai, and bounded over to sit next to Shōyō, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Fuck yeah! Shorty squad!”

“Shortie squad!”

They laughed for a moment before Nishinoya took his turn. “Never have I ever been taller than 165 centimeters,” He spared Shōyō and Yachi from putting fingers down, but everyone else suffered.

“Never have I ever… Been a club manager!”

“Not fair!” Yachi whined, and Shōyō stuck his tongue out at her.

“Weren’t you the manager for your middle school team, though?”

“Nope! We didn’t have a manager!”

“Alright then. Never have I ever been a girl.” Shōyō stiffened. He mentally debated whether he should put a finger down or not. _Biologically_ he was female, but he had shoved that out the door years ago. Should he put a finger down and risk outing himself? He decided to just fuck it, and put down a finger hoping no one noticed. What he didn’t notice, however, was the look Tsukishima was giving him. Next, it was Shimuzu’s turn.

“Never have I ever…”


	7. Wait- What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together, Kiyoko and Ennoshita make Tanaka question his life choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm sorry for not posting! I got stuck several times while writing this, so it took longer to write. I'm also sorry for not responding to comments. I really appreciate them, I'm just awkward. I'll try to respond to them from now on to show my appreciation if that's something you guys want

"Never have I ever… kissed a guy." Kiyoko said.

"Are you implying you've kissed a girl?!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"Maybe." A blush was creeping up on her cheeks, and she looked down.

"Who!" 

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah!"

"Excuse me. I need to use the restroom." Yachi said abruptly, standing up. Her face was completely flushed, but she was making no effort to hide it.

"Down that hall, second door on the left." Daichi said.

"Thank you." She excused herself from the table, and almost ran to the bathroom. Water could be heard running.

"Was it Yachi?" Tanaka asked?

Kiyoko stayed silent, her cheeks becoming even more flushed.

"That's a yes!"

The water shut off, and a moment later, Yachi stepped out of the bathroom, and retook her spot next to Kiyoko. Suga noticed that she also put her hand on top of Kiyoko's, but didn't say anything.

"Let's move on." Kiyoko suggested.

Only Yachi and Kiyoko didn't put fingers down

"Alright." Yachi said. "Never have I ever had short hair."

The boys, aside from Asahi, all put a finger down. This got Suga and Daichi out.

"Never have I ever had a crush on a girl." Tsukishima said.

Yachi, Kiyoko, Hinata, and Tanaka all put fingers down. This got the last two out.

"Um… Never have I ever thought I'd see Hinata and Kageyama kiss, not on a dare."

Asahi put a finger down. "Us third years made bets on who would ask who out first. They owe me 1000 yen each now."

"You made a 1000 yen bet that Hinata would ask me out?!" Kageyama exclaimed.

"Yup."

"Yeah, and I plan on paying him back right now." Suga said and handed Asahi ten 100 yen coins.

Hinata looked at them, jaw slack. "You realize I didn't ask him outright. I just kissed him."

"You're right!" Suga said, taking back his coins. "I'll be keeping these, thank you!" 

Daichi snickered. "You're an idiot."

"That's why you love me." Suga said with a wink.

"Yup." Daichi gave Suga a peck on the lips, still smiling.

"And to think," Ennoshita sighed. "Just half an hour ago they were arguing."

Without anyone noticing, Kageyama pulled Hinata aside, and out of the room.

"Uh, Hinata, I have a question."

"Yes, Kageyama?"

"Do you… Would you… Like to go on a date?"

"Yes!" Hinata jumped up and wrapped his arms and legs around Kageyama, who held him close. Hinata buried his face into Kageyama's shoulder, before leaning back and staring into his eyes, a smile spreading wide across his face. "I'd love to."

Back in the living room, the game continued.

"Never have I ever dated a girl." Said Yamaguchi. No one put a finger down.

"Never have I ever told my crush I liked them before they told me." Ennoshita said. Yachi, Kiyoko, Tsukishima, and Asahi each put a finger down, getting Kiyoko out.

"Didn't you say you've been in a relationship earlier?" Tanaka asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. He was the one who asked me out…"

"Oh… Wait- he?"

"Yeah. I didn't put a finger down last question."

"I… Ah… Didn't notice."

"You didn't notice the last question, yet you remembered my answer to the first question."

"Yeah, what about it!"

"Nothing, you're just weird."

"They're acting like Hinata and Kageyama now, just a bit dialed back. Sorta like how Yamaguchi and Tsukishima act." Whispered Suga.

"It's like the author had just gotten used to writing their interactions, and is now struggling to write characters who interact differently." Daichi responded.

"Yeah. They need to edit this, but they're not gonna cause they're behind on posting."

"Mhm, I wish they had written this sooner, so it wouldn't be as weird because they're sleep-deprived."

"Whatcha whispering about over there!" Tanaka almost yelled at Suga and Daichi.

"Oh, nothing! Don't worry about it!" Suga responded. "It's Asahi's turn now, right?"

"Yeah, it is. Never have I ever owned a pet." Ennoshita, Nishinoya, and Tsukishima put fingers down, getting Tsukishima out.

"That's sad, dude!" Tanaka said.

"Yeah. I've always wanted a cat, but my mom is allergic."

"That's too bad! Nishinoya's turn!"

"'Kay! Never have I ever had brown hair!" This took Asahi and Ennoshita down to two, like everyone else, aside from Nishinoya, who was at one.

"My turn!" Yachi said. "Never have I ever dated a guy!"

Of course, everyone else put a finger down.

"Targeted!" Nishinoya said, mainly upset he was out.

"Like Asahi said earlier, we never said no targeted questions. Plus, it wasn't really targeted, it applied to all of you, and not me!"

"Whatever…" Nishinoya pouted once more. Asahi ran his hand through his hair, which calmed him down.

"Yamaguchi, it's your turn." Said Asahi. Yamaguchi had been leaning on Tsukishima's shoulder, looking at his phone with him.

"O-oh! Alright! Never have I ever dated someone shorter than me." This got Asahi out, but no one else put down a finger.

"Never have I ever not had brown hair." Said Ennoshita. This got Yamaguchi out, and Yachi to put down a finger.

"Never have I ever been a second year in high school." Yachi said.

"You know, that was unnecessary. You had essentially won the moment I got Yamaguchi out."

"Yeah, but what if I said something that didn't apply to you." 

"But you didn't."

"What if I did!"

"Congratulations, Yachi!" Daichi said, cutting them off before they could continue their argument. "You can pick what we do next!"

"Oh, ok. How about truth or dare?"

"That sounds like fun!" Suga said. "How about Ennoshita goes first since he came in second!"

"Ok."

At that moment Hinata and Kageyama came back into the room, almost panting, shirts ruffled, and cheeks as red as Hinata's hair.

"Well, well, well, what happened to you two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It isn't great, but I tried my best to make it work. Also, 1000 yen is roughly 10 us dollars. I'm not sure about elsewhere, cause I live in the USA, sorry
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger, I enjoy them too much


	8. Looking forward to looking back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Author just can't write Tanaka and Ennoshita properly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write angst, and while I don't consider this angst, Suga does cry, so close enough, I guess

"Well, well, well, what happened to you two?" Tanaka asked, leaning with his elbow on the table, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Um… A fight?" Hinata said, more of a question than an answer.

Tanaka snorted. "With lips, I bet!"

Impossibly, their faces grew even redder. Hinata felt like he was going to explode. He looked at the ground, trying not to smile. "M-maybe…"

"Ah ha! I knew it! You two were making out!"

"Also when it was quiet enough in here we could hear faint moans coming from your direction." Daichi half-whispered, accompanied by a cough. He was doing a poor job of trying to cover up what he said, but it's doubtful he was making an effort to begin with.

Their faces turned a furious shade of red, and Kageyama grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged him to their seats. Suga opened his mouth to talk, but before he could say anything Kageyama cut him off.

"What are we doing now?"

"Well, Yachi won never have I ever, so we're playing truth or dare now, per her request. I'm starting since I came in second." Asahi said, slightly uncomfortably.

"Yup. I have the most boring life apparently!" Yachi said, a giant smile on her face. She almost looked like she was glowing, and Suga could swear he could see stars in her eyes. He also noticed that she was holding Kiyoko's hand under the table, and she was bouncing her leg. 

Kiyoko looked almost as happy as Yachi, of not happier. It was hard to notice if you didn't know her well. She had her obviously tells. The faint smile, her cheeks a bit pink, but there were also more subtle things. How she tucked her hair behind her ear, how she glanced at Yachi occasionally, she was leaning a bit more slightly towards Yachi as well. She clearly wanted to be closer to the girl, and hold her in her arms. She was holding on tight to her hand as well.

Once you become the mom of the group, you can't help but notice everything about your children, Suga thought with a smile. Daichi nudged him, and smiled at him, as if he knew what he was thinking - which he probably did. Daichi was good at that, like Suga was. They were the parents of the group, after all. 

Suga wasn't quite able to find a second year that fit the role of group mom well, though Ennoshita could fill both positions just fine, but he knew that the mom of the first years will have to be Yamaguchi. He always took care of all of his teammates, and honestly would make a good setter if he wanted to. He clicked well with the whole team, and listened to them. Though the boy seemed content just being a pinch server, and if that's what he wanted, then Suga was fine with that. He was glad he found someone suitable to fill his position.

Suga leaned on Daichi's shoulder, gazing at their gaggle of children, and wondered how they would manage to survive without their parents watching over them. Suga was sure he and Daichi would be just fine, maybe even better off, not having to deal with their messes, and while Asahi and Kiyoko would miss their lovers, they would still get to see them. Suga can't help but admit that he'd miss his chaotic babies. 

They're gonna have to come back when they're all grown up, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have their own gaggle of children to deal with, and Hinata is the best ace in Japan, with Kageyama being the best setter, right at his side. He's looking forward to looking back at all of the memories they made, and think about how idiotic they were. He's looking forward to playing volleyball with Daichi for years to come.

Suga doesn't even notice that he's crying until his face is buried in Daichi's chest, and his boyfriend's hand is in his hair, and arm around his waist. The team is staring at them, and Suga feels something wet drop onto his shoulder. Daichi is crying too.

Suga swallows a lump in his throat, and sits up, looking Daichi in the eye, and laughs. "You weren't supposed to cry too, idiot." His voice shakes, but he has a huge, stupid grin on his face. He holds Daichi's face in his hands, and kisses the corner of his eye, right where a tear is about to fall. He presses his forehead to Daichi's, and looks into his big, beautiful, brown eyes, that look like puddles of melted chocolate.

"I can't help it, you look so pathetic when you cry!"

"Oh shut up!" Suga sits back up, and punches him in the shoulder. He wipes his tears from his face and takes a deep breath. "So, we gonna play or what?"

There's a moment of silence after that, before Nishinoya practically yells at the top of his lungs. "What was all that about! We were about to play a game, and then you just start crying with this dumb grin on your face!"

"Oh, ah, sorry." He laughed a bit, and glanced at Daichi. "I was just thinking… About how much I'm going to miss you all after I graduate. Daichi, Asahi, and Kiyoko are coming with me, yeah, but I won't get to play with the rest of you for awhile!"

"Yeah, like we're gonna be lost without our mother hen." Tanaka says mockingly. "Please, we'll have Ennoshita. He'll take over as mom. I'll be the weird dad, or something."

"The dad who lets our kids get away with way too much." Ennoshita adds.

"Hey! I'm sure I'll raise our kids just fine, thank you very much."

"You'll spoil them to death. Either that or give them a heart attack with how scary you can be!"

"Oh please, I'm great with kids, you just won't admit it."

"They're turning into Suga and Daichi now!" Hinata whispered loudly to Kageyama, causing him to smile, which made Hinata grin with pride.

"They're acting like an old married couple." Kageyama said, a giggle almost audible in his voice.

Asahi cleared his throat. "In Ennoshita's words, there's been enough sexual tension tonight. You two can stop being a married couple now."

"Sorry, Azumane-Senpai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy, longest chapter yet! A little over a thousand words! It's not much, but I'm proud of myself! 
> 
> I'm also going to start uploading more infrequently. While this chapter was relatively easy to write, I typically struggle with writing my chapters. We have also come to a point where I'm not sure where I'm going with the story, so it's going to take even longer to write my chapters. Sorry!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and will read the next chapter!


	9. Author's Note

Hey! I'm a little bit stuck on my chapter right now, and I'd be more than grateful if you were to comment truths and/or dares, for me to use!

Thank you for reading, it means the world to me that so many people have given my story a shot, and I appreciate it so, so much! I know my story isn't very good, and at times it's probably pretty hard to follow, but you're still reading it, I'm so thankful that you've stuck with it!

Once I'm done with it, I'm probably going to come back and edit, and improve on it. Looking back on it, something's are too forced, and rushed. Some conversations don't flow as well as I'd like them to. I hope I can improve as a writer, and that you'll stick with me.

I know my writing isn't good, and my updates are becoming few, and far between, but I'd like to improve, and be able to write more, and not give up so easily when I'm just not inspired. Thank you once again, for sticking with me, and I hope you continue to enjoy my story


	10. Cat Fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pathetic pair of dogs." Tsukishima hissed at them.
> 
> "Dumbass cats." Kageyama snarled back at him.

"Sorry, Azumane-Senpai." They said in unison, immediately ashamed. It was generally hard to tick Asahi off, but they had managed to do so, and they paid for it. With a harsh glare from Daichi, Asahi, and Suga.

"Alright. Tsukishima, truth or dare." 

"Uh, truth, I guess."

"What do you think about me?"

"Ooh! Coming out of the gate with a hard question." Tanaka said.

"It's not a hard question, Tanaka. I think you're a great Senpai, Azumane. You're timid, but you're nice, and occasionally you tell people to shut up. You aren't too lovey-dovey with Nishinoya, as other couples here are," He glared for a moment at Suga and Daichi, who were feeding each other snacks. "And you're a good spiker. All around, you're pretty great."

"Wow, pretty high praise from Tsukishima," Suga remarked, his mouth full of food.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Yachi, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's something you haven't told any us before."

"O-ok! Well, let me think…" There was a moment of silence before Yachi spoke up again. "Once, back in elementary school, I shouted at a boy in the hallway that I loved him. It wasn't a dare. I didn't like him, or anything, I just did it. He ended up moving schools the next year."

"Ouch," Yamaguchi said, trying not to laugh.

"It's ok, you can laugh, looking back on it I laugh. I was an idiot. I have no clue why I did that." She chuckled, looking down at her and Kiyoko's hands. "It's kinda embarrassing," She looked back up and made eye contact with Kiyoko. "But what happened, happened, ya know? It's not like I can change it. I guess I can call it a lesson in humility! Plus, I wasn't the only reason. He was also going to some super smart school, I think. I can't remember, I was eight."

"That's quite an interesting story, Yachi. Thank you for sharing, I guess." Suga said.

"Truth or dare, Hinata?"

"Dare!" Hinata said, bouncing a bit.

"Oh, alright! I dare you to talk in a weird voice until it gets back around to you!"

"Gotcha!" Hinata said, in a high-pitched, squeaky voice, that almost sounded like a little girl's voice.

"I was expecting… Anything but that, really. Oh well."

"Truth or dare!~" Hinata said in a sing-song voice, drawing out the vowels, adding a giggle onto the end. It was creepy how much he sounded like a child. "Suga-san!"

"Geez, that's creepy, Hinata. You sound like a little girl!" Suga complained.

"Ah~ I guess it's because I have a little sister!" He said in that same voice. "I have to listen to her talk a lot – she's worse than I am! – and she makes me pretend that I'm a princess with her, so I've gotten pretty decent at mimicking her voice.~"

"I didn't know you had a little sister."

"Oh, well I do. Are you going to pick or not, Suga-san? I'm getting a bit impatient.~" He pouted. His voice was starting to lose its sing-song quality, and sounding more strained as he continued to talk. 

"How about dare?" 

"Alright!~ How about… Hm… I dare you to… Give someone, aside from Daichi, a kiss on the lips!~" He earned a glare from Daichi.

"That's not a great thing to say using a voice mimicking your sister's, Hinata." Nevertheless, Suga grabbed Asahi, winked at Nishinoya, and gave him a peck on the lips. Asahi was left a blushing mess, and Nishinoya looking a bit offended.

"I'm sure she wouldn't be much better.~" He punctuated the statement with a giggle. The giant smile that has been plastered onto his face the whole time he has been doing this voice glowing even brighter when Kageyama blushed as Hinata leaned onto his shoulder.

Kageyama found himself leaning his head on Hinata's head. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he loved how soft Hinata's hair was. It was embarrassing, but a small smile crept onto his face.

"The King? Smiling? I never thought this would happen." Tsukishima smirked and looked down at him.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Language, King. Don't want to upset our mom over there, do ya?" He jabbed a finger in Suga's direction. All traces of a smile left on Kageyama's face were gone, and instead, a glare inhabited it. Kageyama let out a low growl.

"Ooh, feisty! But I'm not sure that you're not all bark, no bite." He teased. Tsukishima wrapped an arm around Yamaguchi and pulled him closer.

"Do you want me to bite your head off?"

"I'm not sure your mouth's big enough for that." That was certainly not the way Tsukishima meant for that to sound, but there's no backing out now.

Tsukishima watched as Kageyama whispered something to Hinata. He then proceeded to rest his arm on Hinata's hip, who snuggled further into his side.

"Pathetic pair of dogs." Tsukishima hissed at them.

"Dumbass cats." Kageyama snarled back at him.

Daichi leaned over to Suga. "Are… Are they trying to prove they're better than the other… By showing off how cute their boyfriend is?"

"Yeah… I think so…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this! I swear I'm going to use your suggestions in the next chapter, I just couldn't find a better place to stop, and I have already written them in further along. Thank you so much for all of the suggestions! I appreciate them so much!
> 
> Also, there's gonna be a sleeping character next chapter. How should we wake them?


	11. Suga's Going Crazy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi are definitely plotting _something_. Who knows what.

"Tch. We're not with Nekoma. They're fairly smart, I'll give them that, but that's mostly their setter. They-" 

"Oh yeah! Kenma-san! They're cool!" Hinata cut off Tsukishima mid-sentence.

"He… Is pretty smart…"

" _They_ " Hinata corrected. "Kenma specified they preferred they/them pronouns, so I'm doing my best!"

"They? Alright then. They're pretty smart. Nekoma the team is not smart though. Especially not Kuroo. He dragged me to train with him at the camp once. Hated it. He is g- decent at blocking, I guess."

"You were about to say good!" Daichi elbowed him in the side – a thing he had picked up from Suga. "You're on a roll here, complimenting Nekoma! First their setter, and now almost their captain. They must have grown on you!"

"They're… Admittedly a good team. Playing against them was a learning experience. And being dragged to block Bokuto's spikes was… Educational. The trip was interesting, and I can't deny that I'd like to play against them again."

"Geez, did something get into him?" Suga poked at him. "Since when did he compliment people."

"You would also think Tanaka would have jumped on this by now," Yachi mentioned, pointing out the fact that Tanaka had been quiet for a while now. When they looked over at Tanaka, he was on Ennoshita's lap, who was looking slightly uncomfortable, like he wanted to shift, but couldn't due to the slumbering beast. He held a finger to his lips and whispered an explanation.

"He was up late last night on the phone with- someone." 

Daichi smirked at him. "Alright. We'll wake him in half an hour-ish." Daichi glanced at the clock. "It's eight-thirty now, so we can do it at nine then…" he trailed off, almost whispering those last words. Everyone heard him, but only Suga seemed to understand what he meant.

"Ennoshita's gonna have to move then," Suga said, a smirk on his face.

"Wait- why?" Ennoshita looked more than panicked.

"You'll see," Suga's normally pleasant smile was spreading creepily across his face as he started to laugh.

Everyone instinctually backed up as this normally placid man started laughing like a maniac. Everyone except for Daichi, who was leaning on his shoulder, trying, and failing, to contain his own laughter.

They stared in abject horror as the lovely, sometimes a bit violent, couple that lead their team delved into insanity. 

"Um… Suga-senpai? Daichi-senpai?" Hinata ventured, his sing-song voice almost dropping, "are you two alright?"

"Haha… Ha… Yeah… We're fine, Hinata. Don't worry about us!" Suga gave Hinata a sweet, but unnerving smile, and said those lines in the creepiest voice. Hearing those two interact in their creepy voices sent shivers down Kageyama's spine.

Someone cleared their throat, and everyone looked in his direction. It was Asahi, who had a fist to his mouth like he was coughing into it. "We should probably get back to the game. I believe it's Suga's turn again."

"Ah, right! Nishinoya! Truth or dare?"

"Dare! Of course!"

"Ok, one moment," Suga leaned over to Daichi, which wasn't very far, since they were basically on top of each other, and whispered something to him. He got a confused, but positive answer, and his face seemed to light up. "I dare you, to go to the garage, and try your best to make Asahi jealous while making out with a car."

"Why… Why did you seem so enthusiastic to say that…?" Yachi whispered, her confusion visible on her face.

"That's a weird-ass dare… But ok!"

"Why are you so enthusiastic to do the dare?" Yachi's confusion only grew.

"You get used to it after a while," Kiyoko reassured her, squeezing her hand, and giving her a kind smile, unlike the Hinata and Suga's smiles during this game, which have just been plain creepy.

Nishinoya bounced up, grabbing Asahi's hand, and dragged him to the garage. The only other person who was excited to go on this morally-questionable trip was Suga. Daichi and Hinata seemed intrigued, Asahi, embarrassed, the girls and Ennoshita didn't go, instead opting to make conversation on their own, and Hinata dragged Kageyama, insisting it'd be "fun, and good entertainment," like a wife dragging her disinterested husband to see her favorite movie in theaters, that she's been waiting ages to go see, that he has no interest in.

Nishinoya did the dare, making out with various parts of the car, even going so far as to lick the door handle. Daichi insisted on him cleaning the car afterward. He did not succeed in making Asahi jealous, only confused and embarrassed. It was an awkward situation for everyone involved excluding Nishinoya. At some point, Kageyama dragged Hinata away, presumably to do some making out of their own.

Eventually, they all made it back to the living room. Ennoshita checked the time. Barely five minutes. This was gonna be a long half-hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Just_Here_For_The_Ships for the dare!
> 
> I'm sorry that my chapter is so short I'm running low on inspiration for this story. But I'm chugging through! I am, however, coming up with lots of other ideas. So maybe I could post a book with all those little, half-baked ideas in it, so I could get around to finishing them eventually.
> 
> I don't know if I should add Kenma into the tags, since they're only briefly mentioned.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it so much!


	12. He Can Be Nice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one thought it possible, but Tsukishima is actually nice to someone aside from Yamaguchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long! I don't really have a good excuse for my absence. I hope you'll forgive me! I hopefully will be able to keep up with my desired update schedule in light of recent events. Please enjoy this long chapter!

"Daichi! Truth or dare, Cap!"

"Uh, truth."

"Hm… What's your weirdest kink?"

There was silence as Daichi turned a bright, strawberry red, and was left staring at Nishinoya. His shocked stare quickly turned into a glare. He growled something under his breath that only Tsukishima and Suga could hear, and left the former in a state of shock. Meanwhile, Suga's whole face ended up almost as red as Daichi's.

"I-I didn't expect you to admit that, Daichi!" Suga exclaimed, giving his boyfriend a shocked, and almost betrayed look.

"It's not like anyone heard me anyway…"

Tsukishima chuckled, having shaken himself out of his shocked state. "Wow, Cap, didn't expect that from you. You and Sugawara really have your secrets, don't you? You must know quite a bit about each other." He gave Daichi a smug smirk, as he teased him.

Daichi wasn't too happy about this, and gave him a firm jab to the stomach. "Shut. Up." He kept his face down, and avoided making eye contact with anyone. He looked up, a cold glare in his eyes, and looked Tsukishima directly in the eye, with a glare that could kill. "You. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He emphasized each word with another jab to the stomach. He left Tsukishima doubled over in pain, and clinging to Yamaguchi.

"We won't _ever_ talk about this again, got it?" He glared at everyone sitting around that table, making sure to make eye contact with every single individual. There was a collective gulp, as everyone nodded in agreement. Daichi cleared his face and took a deep breath. He gave them the best smile he could, which wasn't great, and looked extremely creepy. "Let's move on, shall we? Tsukishima, truth or dare?"

"Oh, argh, uh," Tsukishima winced in pain as he sat back up from Daichi's attack. "Dare,"

"Alright! I dare you to let Yachi paint your nails! And let Kageyama pick the color, of course."

"We don't have nail polish-"

"My mom has plenty! I'm sure she won't mind!"

"Fine…" Tsukishima grumbled. He was only going along with this fiasco because he wasn't one to chicken out of a dare.

Daichi disappeared down a hall and into a room, and reappeared almost five full minutes later with two tubs full of nail polish. Kageyama developed a giant grin on his face, staring at all the different colors. Daichi's mom was certainly… Eccentric. There were all sorts of bright blues, and pinks, yellows, and oranges. The one that Tsukishima was dreading Kageyama noticing was a sparkly navy blue, that certainly wouldn't stay on his fingers very well. He was glad that Yachi was doing his nails, and not one of the boys, who would have surely gotten the polish all over his hands.

Kageyama dug through the tubs for a bit, though Tsukishima did notice him eyeing that blue. He just prayed he spared him, and picked some other color. Hopefully not something worse, though he couldn't imagine that there could be a worse color. Boy, was he wrong. As soon as he thought that, Kageyama picked up a pink. A sparkly hot pink that burned his eyes.

"Here you go, Yachi. That's my pick." He handed over the polish to the, unfortunately, older blonde. Yes, Yachi was, in fact, older than Tsukishima, and he hated every second of it. Though she was also older than Kageyama. He would rub it in his face if he wasn't worried about it getting rubbed right back.

"Thank you, Kageyama." She accepted the horrendously disgusting nail polish and looked back to Tsukishima with an evil glint in her eye. This could mean nothing good for him. "I'll do my best." She promised. To fuck it up, Tsukishima added mentally.

"I hate this already." He grumbled, holding out his left hand, and letting Yachi take it. She set the nail polish bottle on the table and held the brush in her hand with a determined look. She wasn't holding the brush right, but he wasn't going correct her, because someone would be sure to comment that he knew how it should be held. But someone would be sure to comment if he didn't. He could always hide under the guise that he had seen his mom do it so many times. That would work.

"Yachi," He started.

"Hm?" She looked up. She had 'successfully' painted one nail. She had also successfully gotten the nail polish all around his nail. 

"You're holding the brush wrong. You're holding it in a fist. You should be holding it like a pencil, almost."

"Oh?" She looked up at him curiously. "Like this?" She messed with how she was holding it, somehow getting further away.

"No," he spoke up once more. "Here, let me show you." He gently took the brush from her, and showed her the correct way to hold it, using his hands as an example. This caused everyone to look on in confusion.

"Oh! I get it now! Can I try again?"

"Sure." He handed the brush back to her, and she actually managed to hold it correctly.

"Thanks, Tsukishima!" She gave him a huge smile. "Who knew you could be so nice!"

"Shut up. I just don't want my fingers to get anymore covered in nail polish."

"Wow, Tsukishima, and I thought you were finally being nice. It's all for your own selfish wants." She teased him, even giggling, and gave him a light jab in the leg with her elbow.

"Yup…" He stuck his hand back out, to let her continue painting his nails. He looked back up and was about to request the nail polish remover, when he noticed that everyone's jaws had gone slack in shock, aside from Yamaguchi, who wore a fond smile. "The fuck you guys so shocked about!" He snapped.

"Wow, Tsukishima, who knew you could be so gentle. I just wanted to get back at you for teasing me, but I never expected that!" Daichi smiled, and lightly pushed his shoulder. 

"Shut up! I can be gentle too!"

"It's just that they never get to see your gentle side, Tsukki. They're not used to it." Yamaguchi said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Where'd you learn to paint nails, Tsukishima?" Nishinoya asked the inevitable question. But he had prepared. He knew just what to say.

"Oh, my mom broke her wrist awhile back, so she had me help her paint her nails. Sometimes it was me, sometimes it was my brother, so we both got good at it."

There were general murmurs of understanding in response to his explanation. They all seemed to get that in that kind of situation it would be inevitable to learn how to paint nails well. Tsukishima refocused his attention to Yachi and his nails.

"Hey Yachi, your nails are painted, who did that?"

"Oh, ah, Kiyoko did before we got here." She explained.

"That makes sense, I guess. That means you two were together beforehand though." He teased her.

"Y-yeah…" 

"Good for you." Oh, she didn't even try to deny it. He thought. That's interesting. He looked up at Kiyoko, who was barely blushing. They had both become more confident in the short hour they had been here. Which meant he was losing teasing material. Dang it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again Just_Here_For_The_Ships for the truth!
> 
> Who knew Tsukishima could be so nice! We're getting closer to revealing his secret! Any guesses? You had to have known someone was getting their nails done. Why not the grumpiest guy there, right? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for reading!


	13. Daydreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so much. I don't really have and excuse, but thank you for being patient! I really appreciate it!

"Good for you," Tsukishima said, a bit upset. He looked back up, just remembering why he looked up before. "We need some nail polish remover and cotton balls."

"There's nail polish remover in one of the tubs, and I can go get the Q-Tips for you, but we don't have cotton balls," Daichi said.

"That works."

He excused himself and went to the bathroom to retrieve the Q-Tips. Tsukishima looked back at his nails, which Yachi was almost done with, after fifteen minutes, and several coats. She put the last coat of clear polish on his pinky and sighed, putting the brush back in the bottle.

“All done!” She exclaimed, leaning back. Tsukishima brought his hands up to take a good look at his now sparkly nails. He was undoubtedly going to get teased about this from Akiteru when he got picked up tomorrow. He could always go over to the Yamaguchi’s, but he was sure that wouldn’t be much better. He glanced over at the king, who he was sure would have been snickering at his misfortune, but instead, he was asleep on Hinata, whose head was on his shoulder. It was disgusting. A bit cute too, but mostly disgusting.

_Flashback, ooo_

Kageyama felt Hinata shift and lay his head on his shoulder. He looked down at Hinata who smiled tiredly back up at him. He chuckled to himself, trying to keep his smile off his face.

He looked smugly back to Tsukishima who had Yachi painting his nails. Yachi was terrible at painting nails – she revealed that in their group chat that Tsukishima decided to leave – and whenever she had her nails painted, she had either gone to get them done, had her mom do them, or Kiyoko did them. Yachi was very proud of her girlfriend and showed her off every chance she got. They went out to lunch? Group chat got a photo. Kiyoko painted her nails? Group chat got a photo. Yachi did a photoshoot of Kiyoko? Group chat got all of the photos and a link to her post about it, and a photo of the promotional poster she made with it. 

Tsukishima, however, did not particularly like the group chat, and left it himself, but did have a tendency to read it over Yamaguchi's shoulder and message from there. Occasionally they would add Sugawara, or Daichi, or Nishinoya, but the main members are the first years, the most active being, surprisingly, Yamaguchi. Hinata was active the second most. Kageyama and Tsukishima both tended to just hover, and Yachi only messaged when spoken to, or boasting about Kiyoko. 

Kageyama snapped himself back to reality, he was letting his mind drift. But it then decided to fly off again when he finally processed that Hinata was, in fact, laying in his shoulder, and Kageyama's arm was wrapped around him, resting on his side. He felt his face immediately burst into flames. His mind went down a completely different track than it had been on. One not so safe for him to be thinking. One that included making out with Hinata, and having him under him again, and pulling his shirt up over his head, and… He wasn't going to entertain that thought any longer, though he wanted to. They had just started dating, and it wasn't the best idea to think such things around his whole team and the managers. He was suddenly glad Hinata was on his shoulder, and not his lap.

Kageyama tried to distract himself by listening in on the other conversations. Nishinoya was patiently listening in on Ennoshita talking to Asahi.

"...ell, I don't know. Being captain would be fun, but I'm not sure if I could handle the responsi…" Boring and too deep.

Yamaguchi reading Tumblr posts to Tsukishima and Yachi.

"'...tarted laughing yesterday in the middle of the street because I started thinking about what it would be like to have a gym class with only Tumblr people. There goes the ball, along with all the fucks I give. I'd be th…'" It's weird hearing Yamaguchi curse at first, but you get used to it. Aside from that funny, but lacks Hinata.

Suga and Daichi quietly talking to Kiyoko about being in a relationship.

"...ifficult, but if you love them, you can make it work. It's all about trust and consent. Being able to trust your partner to not do anything you're not comfortable with, and take what they say as truth is very important. Remember everyone shows affe…" Important advice, but Kageyama doesn't have the time for that right now.

He looked back at Hinata, who had fallen asleep, and decided that perhaps getting lost in thought isn't the worst thing he could be doing. So, he lets himself space out and doesn't filter anything, letting his eyes slip closed. The first thing that pops up is 'dumbass' directed towards Hinata for falling asleep. Kageyama once again fought to keep a smile off his face. Hinata was so cute, and he was his, all his. His grip tightened on Hinata's side possessively. He was proud of him. He had improved so much since they first met. And so had Kageyama, just in other ways. For instance, he had become better at socializing and being nice to people. That was thanks to Hinata. 

Kageyama helped Hinata improve too. He had given him advice and helped him hone his jump. They both had helped the other improve, and Kageyama happened to be proud of his achievements, even if it didn't seem like it.

Kageyama let himself fall into a pit of thinking about his amazing boyfriend and wasn't aware that his head had fallen into Hinata's, and he had fallen asleep. With a smile on top of that.

"All done!" Yachi exclaimed as she put the cap back on the clear nail polish. "Whatcha think?"

"It's amazingly awful." Tsukishima replied with a smirk, looking back past Yachi, and over to Daichi. "But now it looks like Tanaka's not the only one asleep." He pointed towards Kageyama and Hinata, who both had small smiles on their faces.

Daichi snickered. "I didn't know he could smile." He gave Tsukishima a smug look. "It's been plenty of time. Suga, would you do the honors?"

"Of course dear," Sugawara leaned down and gave his boyfriend a small peck on the cheek, and wandered off.

"So-" Daichi continued, in a bit more of an announcer voice than before. He shifted forward on the couch that Tsukishima unfortunately had to share with him and his lover. "-This is rather typical, but honestly the only other thing I could think of was gluing condoms to their faces, but that would take too long to dry." Sugawara returned with a tub of pens – what did the Sawamuras have with tubs of things. Bet Daichi has a tub of condoms under his bed- actually, don't think about that – and set it down on the table. "So, instead we're drawing on them. Preferably dicks, but you can go wild."

Ennoshita had very carefully moved Tanaka to an arm chair. Nishinoya lunged for the bucket and immediately retrieved a neon purple and made his way over to Tanaka. Sugawara grabbed a red, and went over to the lovebirds, and spent a good minute covering a cheek on both of them with tiny hearts. When glancing back over to Tanaka he noticed there was now a large and not at all detailed dick across his forehead. Ennoshita was writing something on his cheek he couldn't see. Yamaguchi took the chance to draw on himself. Tsukishima would not lose this opportunity. He took a large black permanent marker and wrote across their foreheads. In kanji. He knew they both struggled reading kanji, so it'd be funny for him to see them struggle. He had simply write "idiot dogs" but he knew they would flounder forever until someone gave them the answer.

While drawing a small volleyball on Tanaka's chin, Yachi managed to wake the sleeping dragon. His immediate reaction was to scream.

"What the fuck is going on!" 

Which made poor Yachi jump back five feet and bump into the already rousing freak duo, who woke up very confusedly. Hinata sat up and rubbed his eyes, while Kageyama looked less than impressed.

"What did I miss?" Hinata asked in a groggy voice.

"Bwahahaha! Look at your faces! You look stupid!" Tanaka yelled at them.

"Yeah, you look stupid too." Kageyama said, defending his boyfriend's honor. (And his too, let's be real.)

"What!" Tanaka gasped, in mock offence. He dramatically whipped his head over to look at Nishinoya, marker in hand, who had just finished drawing a moustache on his face. He hid said pen behind his back. "How could you let them do such horrid things to me?"

"There was simply no stopping them, I'm afraid." Nishinoya said in a terrible British accent. "Like they say, if you can't beat em, join em!" He announced, and pounced on Tanaka, and tried to draw a fifteenth dick on him, but he fended him off.

"I've never been so betrayed! Noya, how could you?"

"It had to be done!"

While they were having their fake betrayal scene, Kiyoko approached Tsukishima and sat down in the seat Daichi had abandoned.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to be rude, but I don't really believe that you're telling the whole story. About why you know how to paint nails."

"Ah, I guess it makes sense that you'd be the one who would pick up on that. I guess I should give you an explanation…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Gothotjin for the idea of drawing on their faces!
> 
> Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm not good at writing Tsukishima or Kageyama, and this chapter is focusing on them. I have it a shot, and we're getting more from Tsukishima next chapter! I'm sorry, I'm really bad about cliffhangers. I don't ever know where else to end the chapter
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


	14. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally learn part of Tsukishima's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally don't like ocs in fics but here we are. Also, I kinda just threw them in, so I'm not gonna add them to the tags. Thank you for sticking with me through this chaotic mess.

"It wasn't a lie that I helped my mom paint her nails when she broke my wrist, but that's not how it started…"

Kei was ten, and Tadashi and him had been strongarmed into attending a girl's sleepover. They weren't spending the night, as enforced by all parents, but they were staying until about eleven. Kei did not want to be there. Being there meant he had to talk to people he didn't care about things he didn't care about. He'd rather be at home watching a documentary with Tadashi, but here he was.

Kei's mom rang the doorbell and waited. A tall, brown-haired man, probably in his late thirties opened the door, and looked at his mom, to Kei, to Tadashi, definitely judging them.

"Hello, you must be their mother. Nice to meet you, I'm Haruki Nakamura, Yui's dad."

A small girl with dark brown hair braided into pigtails, wearing a pink polka-dotted dress and black tights ran over. She immediately embraced Kei in a hug that was awkward, and far too tight for his comfort. She stepped back and held his shoulders, making eye contact.

"Kei! I'm so glad you could make it!" She looked over to Tadashi and hugged him as well, just not as tight. "It's good to see you, Tadashi!"

Tadashi gave her a small and awkward smile. "It's… Good to see you too, Yui."

"Come on, let's go!" Kei was listening to the parents talk, but then she grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the house and upstairs, presumably to her room where a hoard of girls was waiting. "Girls, This is Kei-" She put an arm around his shoulders, which he promptly shrugged off. "-and this is Tadashi!" She just pointed to Tadashi.

"Please call me Tsukishima, I feel uncomfortable with you using my given name when we only just met."

A line of four girls introduced themselves, given names only. He barely retained their names, though he managed.

Aoi - long black hair, up in a neat ponytail. She wore a blue t-shirt and overalls. She looked confident.

Chiyo - short blonde hair in a bob. Poofy pastel purple dress. She wasn't particularly shy or outgoing, but her presence was noticeable.

Hana - shoulder-length brown hair. Jeans and a pink shirt, with a blue jacket falling off her shoulder. She had an obnoxiously large grin on her face.

Miki - also had long black hair, but it was down and parted in such a way that it covered one eye. She was definitely the shyest.

"Nice to meet you." Tadashi offered, along with a small smile.

They responded with polite "nice to meet you too"s, but only Hana and Aoi offered smiles. They should have made more of an effort for Tadashi.

Yui looked back to them, with a smile. "Well, sit down boys! We're about to start our first activity!"

They sat down, as told, and Yui promptly flung herself over Kei, both arms around his chest, restricting his arms, and put her chin on his shoulder. She was doing everything in her power to keep him in place. "Girls?" She said, her chin digging into his shoulder. He turned his head to look at Tadashi and met his eyes. He let himself stare for a moment. He looked… Worried.

"You didn't ask them to call you Yamaguchi." He said.

"Uh, yeah, I felt uncomfortable confronting them…" Tadashi looked down nervously.

Yui pushed forward, and into Kei to look around him at Tadashi. "I could ask them for you." She offered.

"No, no, it's fine. I couldn't ask that of you." 

The girls re-entered the room, having left right before their conversation. Hana was carrying a small thing of nail polish, that the boys looked at in horror. 

For the next hour, the girls did his and Tadashi's nails. Tadashi didn't hate it but didn't enjoy it. This is the only time Kei would admit it to anyone other than Tadashi and his family, but he enjoyed having his nails done. The girls weren't terrible at it, though they did have Yui's mom clean up their nails after to make them look better. Eventually, Kei's mom came to pick them up, and the boys showed them their nails. Kei asked his mom if she could teach him how to paint nails.

"She painted my nails, and she let me practice on her," Kei said, reminiscing. "We would sit down once a month, and we would paint nails, and Akiteru would make us lunch."

Tsukishima suddenly got very quiet, almost lost in thought. "That girl… Yui. We had known each other for a while at that point. It turned out she had a crush on me, which surprised no one. She confessed to me the next year. I turned her down. She cried. I almost felt bad. Almost. She was too clingy and overbearing for a relationship between us to go anywhere. We did become friends after a while, and she got better about giving me my space, but we went to different middle schools and lost contact. We were never very close, and it wasn't a relationship I wanted to maintain, so we drifted."

Shimizu got the feeling he was holding something back, but she didn't push it. This was the most vulnerable Tsukishima had ever been with anyone on the team besides Yamaguchi, and she didn't want to ruin the moment. Instead of saying anything, she gave a small nod. 

"We should get back to the game." Tsukishima sighed and turned back to the group to see Nishinoya being pinned down by Hinata, with Tanaka straddling him and drawing all over his face. Asahi and Ennoshita were quietly talking, and Suga and Daichi had disappeared. Kageyama and Yachi were also gone, but we're visible in the bathroom, trying to scrub the marker off of the former's face. Yamaguchi was leaning on Tsukishima, half-asleep, but when he talked, he immediately woke up.

"I'll fetch the others," Shimizu said. At the sound of her voice, Tanaka and Nishinoya sat up and tried to look dignified, despite having marker all over their faces. She got up, and told Kageyama and Yachi to go sit down, and that they could try to get the marker off later. She found Suga and Daichi by sound, who were 'making out' in Daichi's room. She knocked on the door, not brave enough to open it, and told them to get their clothes back on and get back into the living room.

She retook Daichi's seat next to Tsukishima, and Yachi took Suga's, leaving them to take their seats. Tanaka had accidentally switched spots with Asahi, and Kageyama's face was red from being scrubbed by Yachi in a failed attempt to get the marker off. Everyone took their seats, and Hinata was draping himself over Kageyama, trying to let him give him a kiss. Before Hinata could persuade Kageyama to let him kiss him, Tsukishima cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention.

"I believe it's my turn to ask. Kageyama, truth or dare?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at flashbacks, but I tried.
> 
> I was thinking of writing more for my other fic, 'Sup Soulmate. If I do, should I add another chapter or should I make a sequel. I kinda left it off on a boring note, and looking back on it, it feels incomplete. So, what are your thoughts?


	15. Hiatus

Hey, so I'm losing steam with this story. It's been fun, but it's a mess, and I'm struggling to keep track of it. I'm not going to delete this story, but I'm going to be taking a small hiatus to step back, plan, and rewrite this. I'd like to say that the rewrite of the first chapter will be out soon, but at the rate I'm going, it probably isn't going to. Writing is a hobby for me, something that I do for fun, and while this started out fun, it's slowly been draining me.

I expect to be back in a few weeks to a month, but in full honesty, that dates probably going to extend.

This story is a mess, and I'd like to get it under control, and easier to understand. Make something's clearer, and not throw stuff in your faces as much. Slow down the plot, to something that's more realistic, and less 'oh, they're kissing now' *cough* what I did with kagehina, because even though I had a background in mind I had no way to work it into the story so you had no clue what was going on, they just ended up kissing *cough*

I'm sorry, because this story just hit 200 kudos, and I was so happy about that, and I feel terrible that I can't show my appreciation with an extra long chapter, and instead I'm greeting you with a hiatus notice.

I will be back eventually, and it (probably) won't be in several years. I'd just like to find the motivation to write again, and enjoy it instead of feeling pressured to post a chapter as soon as possible.

Once more, I'm sorry, and thank you so much for being patient with my, I hope you understand

If you have any questions, feel free to ask them, I'll answer as many as possible!


	16. Chapter 16

I decided to be an idiot and burnt my pointer and middle finger while cooking dinner today. I have a very low pain tolerance, so I'm probably going to be sitting and whining about this for a while. Chapter six will be postponed longer, sorry


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, I think I’m gonna take another break. Probably shorter this time, just a couple weeks. This story is wearing on me a little, and I have some other stuff I want to write. So, Not Our Usual Game will be taking a break, but I’ll still be writing. I have extras planned that I still want to write, so I might work on those, who knows at this point. Thank you so much for your patience, I’ll see you in a few weeks!


	18. Chapter 18

So uh. I have nothing to say for myself, really. I have gotten dragged back into both Percy Jackson and Hetalia, and have been dragged into Hamilton with the recent release of it on Disney+ and have sadly lost some interest in Haikyuu. That isn't to say I'm going to completely drop this fic. I do intend on continuing to work on it, and actually have HQ OPs and EDs on loop at the moment to hopefully inspire myself to work on it.

Regarding the recent conclusion of the manga, while I love it and kept up with it, I intend on keeping it out of the fic. In this fic i will continue to work solely with what we had in the anime, seasons 1-3 which is what I had seen of HQ when I started this fic. (Season four was not yet out). All that I will be keeping from the manga will be their professions. I am aware of who ends up with who and where in the manga, but we're setting that aside.

Now, I'm going to set this aside and go work on rewriting this mess of a fic. Thank you for sticking with me through this unannounced hiatus, those of you have have. Remember to stay safe during this pandemic.


	19. Sorry

I hate doing this more than I can explain, but I'm putting this on hiatus until further notice. I've just completely lost inspiration for this. I don't want you guys to have your hops up any longer. I absolutely loved writing and working on this at first, but I've recently fallen out of Haikyuu. I may come back to this eventually, but I've moved onto another hyperfixation, and have managed to stay in my hero academia this whole time. I have other fics if you'd like to look at those, and I may post more

I'm so sorry that I'm doing this. Thank you for staying with me this whole time. I might come back to this, but don't get your hopes up that it'll be anytime soon. Once again, sorry


End file.
